


Top Quality HQ! Drabbles 2.0

by dotheunthinkable



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, Freeform, Gen, KageHina - Freeform, KageHina!Fluff, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Tsukiyama - Freeform, Uselessly Tagging, dedicated to my sunshine baby, how do you even tag, more characters later - Freeform, more characters later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotheunthinkable/pseuds/dotheunthinkable
Summary: Drabbles, Drabbles, Drabbles. .  Who in the world doesn't love a good short?





	1. How Hinata Became a Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icanhinatashouyoutheworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icanhinatashouyoutheworld/gifts).



> because this person is the smol birb who brightened up my day~ Thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> .  
> .  
> Also, It's been a long time since I've written anything at all. I'll update with care. I hope you like it! Characters may be a bit OCC in some places.

  
**Pairing:** Kageyama Tobio/Hinata Shouyou  
**Rating:** General

* * *

  
**Summary:** Kageyama wants to be someone's hero

* * *

There wasn't much to do on a rainy weekend if you were six years old and had been spending your whole week anticipating a game of volleyball with your new school friends.

Kageyama wasn't too negative a child, though, and so he figured that while it wasn't as good as a game of volleyball, being allowed to watch TV all day was pretty cool too. 

His mom came to join him part way through a dubbed animated western movie, and Kageyama stared at the screen with a heavily contemplative look on his face. After a moment, he turned his tiny, wrinkled brow to his mother and said, "Mama, the prince always saves the princess."

"That's right, Tobio," his mother replied, and Kageyama cocked his head and kept frowning.

"Then who saves the prince?"

His mother looked surprised for a moment, before hiding a smile behind her hand. "I'm not sure. I've never seen one who needed saving. Maybe they save themselves."

Kageyama didn't seem satisfied by that answer. "They can't always save themselves," he said, and then his expression brightened. "Mama, I bet I could save a prince, couldn't I?"

Kageyama's mother seemed amused.

"That depends. Do you think you could kill a dragon?"

Kageyama looked at his mother like she was silly and shook his head.

"Oh _Mama_ ," he sighed. "Everyone knows that dragons aren't real."  


* * *

Kageyama couldn't be sure why, but the seemingly pointless conversation that his mother had forgotten about the next day stayed with him over the coming years. Even once he realized that princes and princess as they were portrayed in movies were just as mythical as dragons in modern day Japan, he didn't forget about it.

It was pretty disappointing for him when he'd come to that realization. He'd secretly been hoping to be some handsome prince's hero for a few years before he'd made the sad discovery that it wasn't going to happen. 

Then one day, shortly after winning Nationals and the elaborate celebrations had died down, Kageyama had been out with Hinata, on their way to karaoke. They hadn't been ‘friends’ for very long, but Kageyama quite liked him. He didn't have many other friends outside of the team, and Hinata had stepped in during a time when he'd needed someone. 

Hinata was weird and awkward, but that was okay because Kageyama was a bit awkward himself and Hinata seemed to like him too, if only because Kageyama snorted at his jokes when nobody else did; he found that to be encouraging. Even if Kageyama’s version of a laugh sounded more like a piglet belly flopping into a mud pile. He figured Hinata didn't need to know that he was only laughing because they were bad to the point they were funny.

And so there they were, walking down the street to karaoke, chatting away when suddenly Hinata froze and his face went pale.

"Hinata?" Kageyama looked at him curiously with a tinge of worry. "What's wrong?"

Hinata's mouth moved a couple of times, but no sound came out. When he finally whimpered, "Wasp. Big ass wasp," it took Kageyama a moment to finally spot the bug and the moment he did, it decided to dive bomb them.

Kageyama had never before heard another guy scream as loudly as Hinata did right then, and that included every trip he'd taken to an amusement park over the span of his life and the occasional times he'd spent time around Asahi-san.

Fortunately the wasp flew past them, out of sight, but Kageyama still stood bravely in front of Hinata, using himself as a human shield (not that he had much choice) until it was gone.

"You okay?" He asked the quivering mess behind him once he was sure they were safe.

Hinata looked at him with large, scared, slightly wet eyes, bottom lip trembling as he nodded unsurely and Kageyama felt his heart do a funny, unexpected jump.

 

He'd finally found his prince.


	2. Becoming

  
**Pairing:** Kageyama Tobio/Hinata Shouyou  
 **Rating:** PG-13

* * *

  
**Summary:** Anyone who said that loose clothes were unflattering was a filthy liar 

* * *

Anyone who said that loose clothes were unflattering was a filthy liar.

When Kageyama had invited Hinata over to keep him company - his mother was away, and the house was too big and lonely without someone else - he had fully expecting him to make himself at home. That was just the kind of person he was; give him an inch and he'd take a mile, so it was best just to give him the mile in the first place.

Kageyama had automatically assumed he'd take free reign over the fridge, bathroom and television, but he hadn't been expecting him to come out into the lounge, freshly showered, wet-haired, and wearing Kageyama's clothes.

Usually he'd be indignant that someone had gone through his things without asking first, but right now, that thought didn't even cross his mind.

Kageyama was off the couch and had Hinata's against the wall before he could even speak. He took him by the waist, pushing the shirt up to reveal the way the track pants rode loose and low on his hips.

"Ka..Kageyama," Hinata murmured, and his voice was deep and throaty, already tinged with want.

Kageyama flicked Hinata's earlobe with his tongue, traced the soft skin of his belly with fingertips. "Mm. My clothes look good on you."

He could feel Hinata smiling into his neck, lips moving against it as he replied.

"They'd look better on the floor."


	3. Cloud Gazing

  
**Pairing:** Kuroo Tetsurou/Kozume Kenma   
**Rating:** PG

* * *

  
**Summary:** Kuroo and Kenma look for shapes in the sky.

* * *

"That one looks like a volleyball."

 

"It looks like a circle. You just have volleyball on the brain. That one over there looks like Australia."

 

Kenma squinted at the cloud mass. "I don't really know what Australia looks like though."

 

Kuroo, lying on the grassy hillside with lean arms stretched out above his head, rolled over to give Kenma a disapproving look.

 

"That's despicable. You should crack open an atlas. Stop thinking about balls all the time."

 

There was beat and then Kenma snorted. It took Kuroo a moment to catch his mistake and his face flushed.

 

"Oh god." He was torn between laughter and embarrassment. "Mind out of the gutter, please."

 

"Okay, okay," Kenma said, before looking back up as he tries to suppress a smile. "All the clouds look dirty to me now."

 

"Pervert," Kuroo muttered, searching the sky for familiar – innocent – shapes. Then he snorted. "Oh my god, look, that one looks like Karasuno’s setter. It's shaped like a person, see? Skinny, long legs... and that totally looks like that guy Kageyama's hair cut."

 

Kenma didn't say anything for a while, and Kuroo rolled his head to the side to face him, wondering if he'd fallen asleep on him – it wouldn't be the first time. But no, Kenma was staring at him intently, and Kuroo suddenly felt uncomfortable.

 

"... What?"

 

"You." Kenma gave him a disapproving look. "You shouldn't be thinking about Kageyama when you're with me. I'll get jealous."

 

"But it really does look like him! That's the point of the game." Kuroo got defensive. "It's not like I'm looking for that guy in the clouds on purpose, it just stood out."

 

"Liar..." Kenma murmured, rolling halfway on top of Kuroo. He nuzzled his jaw before burying his face in the crook of his neck. "I guess I'll have to take your mind off him, won't I?"

 

"You're incorrigible," Kuroo muttered, but he grudgingly let his hands wander up Kenma's hips before sliding his arms around him in an embrace.

 

Kenma smirked against Kuroo's skin, hiding his look of triumph and trying not to laugh, because secretly he'd thought the cloud looked like Kageyama too.


	4. Hot and Cold

  
**Pairing:** Kageyama Tobio/Hinata Shouyou  
**Rating:** PG

* * *

  
**Summary:** Hinata comes in from the storm with hair plastered to his face and clothes soaked through.

* * *

Hinata comes in from the storm with hair plastered to his face and clothes soaked through, out of breath and cheeks flushed pink from the cold.

 

"Don't you dare move," Kageyama says, stern. He doesn't want water all over his carpet.

 

Hinata freezes, expression guilty, and Kageyama goes to fetch a towel, muttering about not checking the weather forecast and how Hinata should have driven like he'd said.

 

"This is what happens when you don't listen to me," Kageyama tells him as he pats him dry, actions gentle even though his voice is gruff. "If you get sick, what'll you do then?"

 

Hinata tips his head to the side, showing off a long stretch of neck, and Kageyama bites his lip, watches the drops of water trail down his throat before swallowing and soaking them up with the towel.

 

"Kageyama will take care of me if I do," Hinata says, and his voice is adoring, the warmth in it at odds with his cold skin. "But I won't. Don't worry."

 

Kageyama wants to be irritated, but the affection in Hinata's tone and the soft look in his eyes stops him short. "You're freezing."

 

He trails his fingertips down Hinata's neck, and Hinata shivers at the hot-cold contrast, eyes fluttering shut. Kageyama can't help leaning in, hot lips brushing against icy skin, and he tastes the cleanness of rainwater when his tongue sneaks out to lick away a drop.

 

"But you're warm," Hinata murmurs, slender hands finding their way into Kageyama's back pockets, body seeking out his heat.

 

Kageyama would usually complain that he's getting him wet, would usually insist Hinata take off his sodden clothes before any touching occurs, but right now, the only thing he wants is to make Hinata warm too.


	5. Unimportant

  
**Pairing:** Kageyama Tobio/Hinata Shouyou  
**Rating:** PG

* * *

  
**Summary:** Kageyama isn't really sure what he feels for Hinata.

* * *

Kageyama isn’t the type to have crushes. He’s the kind who only stares at pretty girls, appreciating their face and physique, and occasionally dreams of having a beautiful wife who will cook amazing food for him – sometimes, but not often, because no one will ever be able to make him home cooked meals better than his mother’s. And honestly, good food is more important than beauty at the end of the day. Good food can be eaten, but beauty can’t, which leaves no question as to which is more practical.

 

So when he finds himself staring at Hinata while they’re changing in the locker room after a riveting game, eyes raking over the way his lean body ripples as he moves, or admiring the golden glow of his skin, Kageyama doesn’t really think anything of it because he doesn’t understand why he’s doing it.

 

The new fascination with his perfect lips and how the shape of them might feel pressed against Kageyama’s own is pretty strange, but the fact that it’s so strange is what makes it possible for him to ignore it. It’s too weird for him to even try to comprehend, and so he pushes it to the back of his mind, pretends it isn’t there.

 

“Why are you staring at me?” Hinata asks one day, not with any malice in his voice, after Kageyama has been absentmindedly looking for slightly too long.

 

Kageyama pauses, thinks about it. “I’m not sure.” He replies honestly.

 

Hinata gives him a funny look, but shrugs and drops the subject. If Kageyama doesn’t know why he’s doing something then it can’t be all that important.

 

And if Kageyama could hear Hinata’s thoughts, he probably would have agreed, because really, it couldn’t be that important at all.


	6. Helping Out

  
**Pairing:** Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi (friendship)  
**Rating:** General

* * *

  
**Summary:** Yamaguchi takes care of Tsukishima for once

* * *

Everyone is too wiped out from the match to notice the sour expression on Tsukishima’s face. Hinata is practically falling asleep on Kageyama, Daichi is off in his own little world, and Sugawara is softly humming a tune beside him, patiently waiting for the rest of the team to get ready to go back to the hotel they were staying the night in.

 

Yamaguchi is the only one who sees when Tsukishima gets frustrated when he can’t get the zipper on his bag to work and tosses it in the floor in slow, smouldering fury.

 

He stays silent, watches Tsukishima fume the whole way back to the hotel, and waits until they’re in the lobby where the other members won’t hear anything before casually remarking, “Your face is quite scary today, Tsukki. Is something wrong?”

 

Tsukishima doesn’t shoot him a withering look, because it’s Yamaguchi and you just don’t shoot Yamaguchi withering looks. He compensates by doing the next best thing and looking surprisingly sulky instead.

 

“Nothing.” He mutters. “But thanks for your contribution to the Let’s-Insult-Tsukishima comment box.”

 

Yamaguchi stares blankly at him, expression completely bewildered, and it makes Tsukishima feel strangely guilty and he sucks his teeth in annoyance.

 

“Sometimes it just gets tough to deal with.” He grumbles out. “I know it’s all meant to be funny, because we’re all ‘friends’ and what not, but when everyone gangs up on me at once – _especially_ that idiot pair – and makes jokes at my expense over and over again, it’s a bit irritating.”

 

Yamaguchi nods, slow and knowing, looks as if he’s deep in thought, but all he says is, “I see.”

 

“Is that the only thing you’re going to say?” Tsukishima huffs, a little annoyed that he’s just opened himself up, and gotten nothing but a two word response. But it’s Yamaguchi, and everyone knows that Yamaguchi gets a bit uncomfortable when it comes to serious topics and never contributes much.

 

“Should I say anything else?” He asks, pleasant as ever, then pats Tsukishima on the shoulder. “You could always tell them, you know. If it’s hurting your feelings, then they’ll stop. Definitely.”

 

Tsukishima noncommittedly makes a noise and shrugs. He won’t say anything, but he does feel a little better having gotten it off his chest. Still, he replies with, “…Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

 

Yamaguchi offers him a smile, and they go to bed so they can be up bright and early the next day to prepare for the next set of matches.

* * *

All goes smoothly the next day, and the team run into a TV crew looking to do an interview before the start of the game. They all take turns talking to the newcasters with no major hiccups – aside from Nishinoya and Tanaka stripping and whooping in front of the camera crew – and they manage to segue from talking about how nervous they are to be facing against one of the top schools in Osaka into a conversation about food.

 

“Actually, Tsukishima, Hinata, and I went out to eat together the other week while this guy was sick,” Kageyama says as he tilts his head in Yamaguchi’s direction, snorting a little as he recalls the story. “We decided to have sushi, but as usual, Tsukishima--”

 

Yamaguchi sees Tsukishima off to the side, trying not to wrinkle his nose at what he assumes is coming.

 

“Oh! Sushi.” Yamaguchi interrupts with a bright smile on his face and a melodic tone in his voice. He manages to surprise the rest of them with his outburst, effectively stealing everyone’s attention from Kageyama. “It’s funny, because I went out to eat at a fancy, newly-opened sushi place recently as well, and I was looking over the menu and wanted to order something that I wasn’t sure how to read. So I asked one of my classmates who was with me how to say it and he told me just as you’d normally read that kanji, and then when the waiter came I repeated it to him. But my classmate and I were both wrong and he gave me this look…” Yamaguchi trails off, everyone waiting for him to finish.

 

After a moment, Yamaguchi laughs awkwardly. “Well, I can’t really explain it well, but it was the kind of look you give people when they’re wrong. I can’t explain it though. Sorry.”

 

There’s a brief silence before some of the boys began chuckling softly. Kageyama covers his face.

 

“We’re really sorry, everyone. Our Yamaguchi is always like this. Really, we’re very sorry.” Sugawara smiles gently as he places a hand on Yamaguchi’s shoulder.

 

“Yamaguchi’s stories always fall flat.” Hinata agrees, laughing along with everyone else. “He gets to the end, and doesn’t know how to finish it, and the entire thing gets ruined.”

 

They rib Yamaguchi for a little longer, jokingly accusing him of ruining the interview with a lame tale, then move on to other topics, both his and Kageyama’s stories forgotten.

 

And when Yamaguchi glances in Tsukishima’s direction, meets his eyes and smiles, Tsukishima realizes that what Yamaguchi did was all for him.


	7. Raining

  
**Pairing:** Kuroo Tetsurou/Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma/Hinata Shouyou   
**Rating:** PG

* * *

  
**Summary:** Kuroo and Kenma wait for Hinata on a rainy day 

* * *

The rain is falling in bucketfuls and Kuroo and Kenma are waiting under awning for Hinata to turn up and join them so they can go for dinner. Kuroo thinks it's quite nice really, with the lights cutting through the rain and reflecting in the puddles; magical. He casts a side glance at Kenma. 

Romantic, almost.

 

Kenma, however, sighs for what must be the twentieth time that night. Or maybe the thirtieth, Kuroo has lost count.

 

“What's up?” He finally asks, curiosity overwhelming his natural inclination to leave these things be.

 

Kenma gives him a dismal, suffering look and sighs again for good measure.

 

“It's raining,” he says miserably, and Kuroo raises an eyebrow.

 

“You've never had a problem with that before as long as you were dry.”

 

Kenma scowls.

 

“Kuroo. _Shouyou_ is coming,” he says, like that explains everything.

 

“I know that. Does the rain make it a problem?”

 

Kenma shakes his head, sighing yet again.

 

“You know how I feel about Shouyou,” he says, and Kuroo has to bite his tongue.

 

He knows all too well how Kenma feels about Hinata, because he spends a lot of time wishing that was how Kenma felt about _him_ instead. He can't say this to his face though. Not when Kenma has his heart set on someone else.

 

“Yeah...”

 

“What am I going to do, Kuroo?” Kenma stares out into the sea of umbrellas, eyes misty and mouth downturned. “He looks so hot when he's wet...”

 

Kuroo doesn't say anything, and just follows his line of sight, watching a couple under an umbrella and feeling a pang of jealousy.

 

5 minutes later, Hinata turns up. Hinata, however, does not have an umbrella. Hinata is wearing a raincoat. A yellow raincoat. A yellow raincoat, with a large, protruding, yellow hood.

 

Kuroo presses closer against Kenma and whispers into his ear, “... he looks like a duck.”

 

They're still leaning against each other, laughing uncontrollably when he finds them, clutching their stomachs and unable to speak through their hysterics.

 

Hinata has no idea what they're laughing about, and he never finds out.


	8. Inebriated

  
**Pairing:** Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi  
**Rating:** PG

* * *

  
**Summary:** Tsukishima picks up a drunken Yamachi from a party

* * *

He was sitting on the driveway when Tsukishima pulled up, with a friend who looked much less worse for the wear next to him lending a shoulder to lean on.  
Tsukishima pulled over and stopped the car, and Yamaguchi’s friend must have guessed who he was here for, because he jostled Yamaguchi out of his daze and helped him to his feet.

 

Yamaguchi had sounded a little tipsy on the phone when he’d asked if Tsukishima could please come and get him because it wasn’t far from his house, but he hadn’t realised exactly how much so. As it turned out ‘a little’ didn’t really cover it, because the moment the friend let go of him to open the car door, Yamaguchi fell backwards and landed on his ass.

 

Tsukishima averted his eyes.

 

It wasn’t like he’d never been drunk before – he’d walked through the city with his own group of friends at night before, drunk and singing and generally making a fool of himself – but he’d never let himself get as trashed as Yamaguchi obviously was now. It was too embarrassing to watch him, and so he stared at the dashboard instead, thanking Yamaguchi’s friend without actually making eye contact and waiting for him to close the door.

 

“Seatbelt,” Tsukishima said, still refusing to look. Usually he wouldn’t insist, because Yamaguchi never really wore his belt, but Tsukishima didn’t want him doing something like slumping on top of his gearstick while they were driving down the street.

 

“Got it,” Yamaguchi said, words loud and enunciation exaggerated, as though he was trying to hide the fact that he was completely plastered.

 

Tsukishima waited until he heard the click of the belt before he switched the engine on, wishing Yamaguchi had had someone else come and get him so he didn’t have to feel so uncomfortable. But the reality was that Yamaguchi had him on speed dial, probably for familiarity purposes, and he obviously hadn’t been in any state to carefully decide who to choose as his sober driver.

 

He wasn’t mad, not exactly – even though it was past one o’clock in the morning and his car was now permeated with the smell of liquor – because Yamaguchi would have definitely done the same for him. He probably would’ve just laughed at Tsukishima for getting so wasted, and wouldn’t have felt the tingle of shame that Tsukishima was feeling for him now.

 

It made him a little guilty, but reasoned that it could only be because he cared, because he knew Yamaguchi was better than this; this careless person who couldn’t walk by himself or stand up straight on his own two feet.

 

“I remember when you had a different car, Tsuuki,” Yamaguchi said out of the blue, and Tsukishima laughed uncomfortably and switched the radio on so he wouldn’t have to try and make conversation.

 

Of course, once they reached Yamaguchi’s apartment, Tsukishima realised there was no way he could leave him to get inside by himself – he probably wouldn’t make it to the elevator.

 

With a heavy heart, Tsukishima got out and headed around to the other side of the car to help Yamaguchi out. Yamaguchi slumped against him, warm and soft in his arms, smelling like beer and spirits and girly shampoo and Tsukishima was torn between feeling protective and disapproving.

 

It was a struggle to get Yamaguchi to fish his keys out of his bag, and even more of a struggle to get him up to his room, but they prevailed in the end. Once they were inside Yamaguchi went straight for his bed, flopping on it without taking his clothes off, and again, Tsukishima had to help by wrestling him out of his jeans and unbuttoning his shirt. Fortunately, Yamaguchi was too drunk to make any wise cracks about Tsukishima taking advantage of him, pliant as Tsukishima helped him under the covers in only his boxers.

 

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi trilled his name softly, looking up with an adoring expression. 

 

“You’re my best friend.”

 

Tsukishima felt his face flush, but there was a bit of fondness mixed in with the embarrassment in his expression this time.

 

“You’re drunk,” he said, smoothing Yamaguchi’s bangs away from his forehead. “Are you okay if I go now?”

 

“I’m fine.” Yamaguchi rolled onto his side, curling into a ball under the blankets. “Thank you.”

 

“Good night.” Tsukishima switched off the light switch as he left the room, and he couldn’t help smiling to himself, because no matter how embarrassing Yamaguchi was at times, he was always twice as cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late. :)


	9. Space

  
**Pairing:** Kageyama Tobio/Hinata Shouyou  
**Rating:** General

* * *

  
**Summary:** Hinata takes up a lot of room when he's asleep

* * *

Hinata, Kageyama thought, took up a lot of space when he slept. He was such a tiny thing usually, but the moment he closed his eyes and drifted off, he seemed to spread out in all directions. 

 

Right now, dead to the world on Kageyama's bed, was a classic example. An arm here, a leg there, spread eagled and diagonal, it was almost as though he was trying to take up as much space as humanly possible. Kageyama's bed was a queen size, but Hinata, with all of his almost-165 centimetres of height, had somehow managed to make it so that even one more person couldn't have fit comfortably next to him. 

 

He was cute though, Kageyama thought fondly. That certainly didn't change whether he was awake or asleep. He looked like he was playing dead, all limp, with his arms thrown out above his head and legs at odd angles. It seemed like it should’ve been uncomfortable, but he must’ve been in that position for hours now.

 

Kageyama glanced at the clock. It was getting close to midnight; the trains would be stopping soon, and Hinata hadn’t brought his bike today. 

 

It would probably be best to wake him but, after looking at how peacefully he was sleeping, Kageyama figured it couldn’t hurt to leave him where he was. 

 

The two of them would fit in the bed somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus because thanks for waiting. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Read, Review, and Move On! :)


End file.
